


With This Ring

by LokisGirl



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Body Modification, Body Piercing, Commitment, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: Nikki's out of rehab and having a little trouble keeping his hands to himself. Tommy proposes a way for him to remember where he belongs.  Angst so light it's barely there followed by romantic fluff.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	With This Ring

“Damn it, Tommy! I didn’t even know her name! Just let it go!” 

“The fact that you broke your promise to me, the guy who’s had your back forever, who didn’t even leave when you fired a shotgun at him- broke your word, for a total stranger is supposed to make me feel better? Dude, you don’t get it. At all.”

Nikki’s eyes widened, shocked, as Tommy’s words sunk in. “I did WHAT?!” The light glinted off his heavy silver rings as he clenched a fist in denial. Or anger. Nikki was usually angry about something. Or nothing. 

“You have no idea. I went up there one night when you had the palace in Van Nuys ‘cause I heard you were in a bad way. You didn’t answer the door, so I went around to see if maybe the back was open. You came crawling outta the bushes like some cranked up commando and fuckin’ fired at me! You were screaming something about no one was gonna take you alive or some shit. I dunno, I was running the fuck away. You tried to kill me, pretty much.”

A sorrowful exhalation escaped Nikki as he sank to the floor, his legs crumpling slowly beneath him. He crossed his arms around denim clad knees and bit his quivering lip as he finished the amazing transformation from defensive rock star to scared little kid, simply by resting his chin on his trembling arms. Totally defeated, that story had broken him. His dark eyes lost their usual glint as Nikki retreated in his mind, becoming unfocused. Misery swept through him, changing every aspect of his appearance and demeanour. He hugged his knees to his chest helplessly. Tommy’s anger melted away as sympathy for his lover replaced it. There were so many dark times Nikki couldn’t remember; it was probably a blessing. Nikki was ashamed enough of the things he did know about.

Tommy knelt down and simply put a hand on each of Nikki’s shoulders. Not an embrace, but an offer of one. Tommy knew Nikki well enough that his propensity for lashing out physically when he was emotionally overwhelmed wasn’t a surprise. The months he’d been in rehab had been punctuated by reports of counsellors and psychiatrists receiving bloody noses and bruises by getting too close to a sad Sixx. Nikki looked into Tommy’s dark eyes. The love he saw was the final blow, his carefully cultivated attitude completely falling apart. Tears streamed down his face. 

“I’m so sorry, Tommy. I don’t even know why I did it- the girl. She was just another groupie. Sometimes I get excited, and I don’t think about you or anything else. It’s like drugs. It feels good, so I do it. I didn’t really feel anything for years, with the smack and the booze and all. Now it’s like all my nerve endings are on fire 24-7. I’m sorry. That’s no excuse.”

Tommy smiled thinly. He understood. Being with Nikki now meant having to be strong while Sixx learned how to be human. He’d never really done that before. It was so hard, treading lightly so as not to set off Nikki’s newly acquired emotions while Sixx himself stomped, screamed, and pushed all of Tommy’s buttons on a daily basis. He didn’t ask for much, expecting Nikki not to be a selfish bastard right now was too much. Rehab has a way of focusing all the attention on the addict and that mentality, where their health and their recovery was the center of the universe, was something that came back to the real world when the addict came home. Living and working by Nikki’s schedule was one thing, letting him break his promise to be faithful was another thing. Tommy had never asked him for those words, the vow Sixx made about two weeks after coming home. It wasn’t an off-the-cuff post-sex promise either. Nikki came with a plan, taking Tommy to a beautiful beach in Malibu to set the scene for what amounted to his sunset proposal. Nikki hated the beach. To Tommy, that made it extra special. Nikki read a poem he wrote, detailing all the ways Tommy meant the world to him, promising heart and soul to be forever faithful. 

Right now, those vows seemed an empty shell. Tommy had no doubt that Nikki was emotionally, spiritually, devoted to their partnership. Physically though, Nikki had the same impulsive patterns he’d always lived his life by: if it felt good or made the day to day grind of living retreat a little, he was all in. No better buzz than an orgasm, right? Tommy’d been through that stage himself while Nikki was cultivating his Bohemian junkie persona and indulging his early romance with heroin- Sixx was doing a couple bags of China White, Tommy was doing three or four strippers or porn stars a day. That had all faded away for Tommy one night on the Shout at the Devil tour. They’d been in Portland, sharing a hotel room as usual. Nikki’d gotten a hold of the custom 9mm Tommy’d had made by a local gunsmith. It was a rad looking gun, with pentagrams on the grip and fancy nickel plating. It still scared the shit out of the girls they’d picked up. On reflection, it should have scared the crap out of Tommy. Nikki was wasted, waving it around with the safety off. Any one of them could have died. Then again, they could have died so many times in those years it was almost a daily occurrence. The girls ran out of the room, never to return. Tommy traded Nikki his fifth of whiskey for the gun, and they’d gone on drinking alone. At some point they’d reached the “I love you man” stage of drunkenness. Nikki reached out and began stroking Tommy’s hair, fingers trailing the entire length of his back. Having his hair played with had always been Tommy’s kryptonite. Something stirred deep inside, lust or maybe just an animal reaction. Either way, Tommy leapt back as if he’d been scalded.

“Dude, stop that shit!” 

Nikki’s sarcasm came right on cue. “Why? Am I turning you on?” he sneered.

Tommy dropped the answer like a bomb. “Yes! It doesn’t matter who’s doing it. Some hot chick or my best friend, anyone playing with my hair gives me wood!”

Sixx howled with laughter, his already messy stage make up running down his cheeks. Tommy realized too late he’d just given Nikki a weapon. He’d be tormented endlessly. Damn. Nikki calmed down a little, and grinning impishly, he reached out for Tommy’s head. Tommy’s hand flashed out, his strong drummer’s fingers twisting Sixx’s nipple through his thin t-shirt. Anything to keep Sixx’s hands out of his hair. 

Then the unpredictable happened. Nikki threw his head back, jet black hair cascading down, throat exposed, and moaned loudly. Tommy just kept twisting, pushing Nikki backwards on the little couch they sat on. Nikki stopped fighting, and his moan turned staccato. “Uh, uh, oh…” Sixx’s gravelly voice dropped in pitch, and turned to velvet. Tommy, still a bit stoked from the brief time Nikki’s hands were in his hair, tuned right into his bandmate’s arousal. Shifting his weight, he started pinching Sixx’s other nipple with his free hand. Nikki practically collapsed, arching his back to offer his pecs up to Tommy’s ministrations. Tommy upped the pressure a little, leaning forward slightly, and that was the moment Nikki chose to grab him by the hair. Pulling Tommy down, he devoured his lips. The kiss was like nothing Tommy had ever experienced- it was all teeth, biting and fire. Tommy bit down on Nikki’s lower lip, drawing blood. Tommy raked his hands across Nikki’s chest, nearly tearing his shirt, dragging his nails up Sixx’s neck. Nikki twisted his body, forcing Tommy to follow along with hands still twined in his hair. Their hips mashed together, Tommy could feel the heat of Nikki’s erection through his leather pants. He slid a hand under Sixx’s ass for leverage and started rotating his hips, rubbing his own hard on across Nikki’s. Sixx bit his neck just above the shoulder. Tommy saw stars, felt the fireworks starting behind his eyes. Nikki made a strangled noise somewhere between a growl and a moan, put his hands squarely on Tommy’s chest, and pushed him away. For a split second Tommy’s heart stopped. Was it over? Was Nikki not into it? His heart was pounding as he hit the floor. Nikki kicked at the cheap hotel coffee table, and it flipped over, spilling beer cans and cigarette butts on the carpet as it slid away. Tommy flinched, lying dazed on his back, eyes closed. The next thing he knew, Nikki’s hands were tearing at the button on his leathers, ripping the zipper down. His eyes flew open as Nikki’s strong fingers circled his cock, stroking deftly. It was Tommy’s turn to moan. He reached out for Sixx’s pants, sliding a hand up his thigh, but Nikki used his free hand to guide Tommy’s fingers up under his shirt. Tommy took the cue and resumed pinching Nikki’s nipple. Sixx moaned again, louder than before. The sound brought Tommy to the edge. “Fuck, Nikki, I’m gonna come!” 

Sixx squeezed his shaft a little harder, flicking his thumb across the head, and Tommy convulsed as his orgasm ripped through him. All his muscles clenched, including his twisting fingers on Nikki’s nipple, practically tearing it off. Nikki screamed as his own climax swept in. 

He swayed dizzily for a moment. Tommy dropped his hands to Nikki’s sides, and gently pulled him down into an embrace. Nikki kissed him softly. That was how it started.

Now Tommy knelt with his hands on Nikki’s contrite shoulders, squeezing gently. Nikki snaked his arms around Tommy’s neck, pulling him closer. Tommy could smell the shampoo Nikki had taken to using recently- it smelled like gardenias. 

“I wish I could rewire my brain. I wish I could stop being such an asshole to you. I wish there was a way that I could make myself remember what we have when someone else distracts me,” Nikki whispered into the curtain of Tommy’s hair.

Tommy kissed the top of his head. “Oh, there’s a way. Will you do something for me? It’s kinda out there, but I think it’ll solve the problem.”

Nikki looked up at him, hope shining in his eyes. “Anything.”

Tommy moved away for a moment, sitting against the wall beside Nikki. He put an arm around his love, and cuddled him close. 

A month later, Tommy planned his own surprise for Nikki. Gift basket in hand, he knocked at the front door. Sixx opened the door, practically glowing with good health. Damn. This sobriety thing really suited him- he was the sexiest Tommy had ever seen him right now. Of course, when all you do is work out and write songs, you get buff fast. Tommy gave him a one-armed hug and a soft kiss. 

“You’ve come bearing gifts! I like it!” Nikki’s infectious smile spread across his chiseled features. “Did you go on another one of your Pleasure Chest shopping sprees? Or maybe it’s records…” 

Tommy cut him off with another kiss. “Shh. It’s a surprise.” He stepped inside the house, setting the basket down on the dark wood floor. Trust Nikki to find the only house in Southern California that looked like a cross between a cathedral and a mad scientist’s lair, all tall windows, wood and stainless steel details. Nikki’d begun to collect some strange things, and a stuffed fox peered at Tommy from an alcove on the stairs. Taxidermy made Tommy feel a little sick, so he hustled Nikki ahead into the living room. He dropped the basket on the arm of the black leather couch and wrapped his arms around Nikki from behind, nipping at his neck and ear through his hair. Stroking slowly, he ran his fingers lightly over the whole length of Nikki’s torso from his shoulder blades to his hip, scratching lightly at his sides. Dipping a hand under the hem of Nikki’s t-shirt, he ran the flat of his hand across Sixx’s stomach, feeling the slightly ridged muscles there. Tommy was still getting used to Nikki’s post-rehab body. It felt completely different beneath his fingers, as if it was a different person. “I’m so proud of you, babe,” he whispered in Nikki’s ear, punctuating his words with kisses. “You’re a whole new man.” He tugged at Nikki’s shirt, pulling it smoothly up and off. Sixx tried to turn around, but Tommy stopped him, leaning against him and pressing a half hard cock into the small of his back. “Shh. Just stay still and enjoy this, ok?”

Nikki nodded slowly as Tommy’s fingers began to trace small circles around his belly button and up his chest. Tommy followed the outlines of his ribs, his collarbones, down along his muscled arms, and drew those tiny circles on the palms of his hands. Still gently biting his neck and ear, Tommy’s hands ran back up Sixx’s arms and shoulders. Nikki felt like his skin was on fire. He reached back to stroke Tommy’s thigh, which was about all he could reach in this position. Nikki growled in frustration. He didn’t like not being able to touch Tommy, to make him feel the same way. Tommy chose that instant to finally run a hand over Nikki’s nipple, and Nikki felt as though he’d been shocked. Electricity ran directly from his nipple to his cock, which twitched as it hardened under Tommy’s attention. He arched his back a little, grinding his ass onto Tommy’s hardness.

“You like it when I torture your nipples, don’t you?” Tommy asked rhetorically, reaching back to fish something out of the gift basket. Nikki moaned wordlessly in reply, digging his nails into Tommy’s upper thigh. Tommy dropped a hand from Nikki’s chest to the waistband of his jeans. He bit at Nikki’s neck to make him gasp the way he always did, and Nikki’s stomach contracted enough that Tommy could slide his hand into Nikki’s pants without having to screw around with the zipper. Nikki’s cock was hot and throbbing against his hand, leaving no room for Tommy to grasp it. He settled for simply stroking the flat of his hand on as much as he could touch. 

He brought his other hand back up Nikki’s body, and smiled a dirty smile. Now this was gonna get interesting. He manipulated the small toy in the palm of his hand, pressing two small levers together to open it’s tiny jaws. He held Nikki a little tighter, pushing against the insistence of his own erection. Using his middle finger to feel his way along, he came to Nikki’s hard nipple and clamped the toy into place. Nikki let out a strangled shriek. “What the fuck?!” He tried to step away from Tommy, but the hand in his pants left him firmly anchored to the tall man. 

Nikki’s head was spinning. He couldn’t tell if it was from pain, pleasure, or both. He looked down at the tiny silver clamp hanging from his nipple. It was basically two spring loaded triangles with an open space in the centre of the triangles. He recognized the design from many visits to tattoo shops.

“Are those piercing forceps?” he asked. 

“Um, might be…” Tommy looked a little guilty. 

“They hurt!” 

“Only for a second. It’s not so bad in a minute. You’ll start to go numb,” Tommy assured him, continuing to stroke the head of Nikki’s cock with his thumb, hoping the steady stimulation would both distract Sixx and make him more likely to agree to what Tommy had in mind.

“And then what? Are you going to fucking pierce me?” Nikki asked derisively. 

Tommy removed his hand from Nikki’s pants. Suddenly couching his plan in strictly sexy terms didn’t make sense. This was too important to play like some silly sex game. He stepped away, plucking a black velvet box from the basket and dropping to one knee. He knew it looked silly, clichéd even, but he didn’t care. He wanted to do this right.

“Nikki, it’s been six years we’ve been together, and every day you’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I sleep. We’ve kept each other alive through a lot of shit, and man, I just want us to keep getting better and better. You’ve worked so hard to get healthy, and I know that you’re just starting to deal with the physical side of reality for the first time really. It’s overwhelming, for sure, and man, we all get carried away sometimes. I do it too, and I would never hold it against you. If you’ll agree to this, I’d know for sure that you would never forget me, no matter what you were doing or with who.”

Tommy opened the small box to reveal a silver ring closed with a tiny skull shaped bead. He swallowed hard, trying to keep back tears.

“Take this ring as a symbol of our love and devotion. Wear it next to your heart so you can’t forget you have mine.” The tears got away from him, and glittered in his eyelashes as he looked up at Nikki. Sixx looked right back at him, mute and a little shocked. From his expression, you might have thought Tommy had slapped him.

“I would never forget that.” Nikki pulled Tommy to his feet, pulling him close, resting his head on Tommy’s shoulder. They stayed like that, wrapped in one another’s arms for a long moment. Nikki took the velvet box and looked at the ring. It was such a little thing, but so laden with meaning, with expectations. He only had one choice. 

“Do you know how to do this?”

“Paul at Gauntlet Studios in West Hollywood has been teaching me for the last two months. I’ve got it down, or I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

Nikki shook his head in amazement. “You never stop surprising me.” He crossed the room to a dentist’s chair, artfully placed by the window. Sunlight streamed in, as if the heavens invited them to use it for something akin to it’s original purpose. He slid into the chair, adjusting it so he was lying back almost all the way. “’Kay. Let’s do this before I chicken out.”

Tommy brought the basket over, emptying it’s contents onto an end table beside the chair. A spray bottle of antiseptic, a marker, pliers, a sealed package of latex gloves and one containing an alarmingly large needle. Once gloved, he methodically opened the ring with the pliers, setting it down on a spare glove. He then sprayed the left side of Nikki’s chest with the antiseptic and adjusted the clamp only slightly. He couldn’t remove and reposition it now- after this long on his nipple, Nikki was likely to have a fairly strong reaction when it was removed and blood flow resumed. He opened the sterile package containing the needle. Looking deep into Nikki’s eyes for any trace of hesitation, he asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Nikki didn’t skip a beat. “For you, yes.” 

It only took a second for Tommy to mark the spots where the needle would pass. He stepped back to make certain the piercing would be straight, and noticed that Nikki was holding his breath. He took Nikki’s hand for a moment. “Breathe, babe. You have to breathe.” 

Nikki smiled a little inhaling deeply. “You’ve been saying that for years.”

Tommy took his own steadying breath. “It’s the best advice in the world.” He exhaled and slid the needle through his lover’s sensitive flesh. Pain flashed across Nikki’s face for an instant and Tommy momentarily regretted putting Nikki through this. Then he deftly slid the ring behind the needle, pushing the ring through the hole just as he moved the needle so it wouldn’t catch in the wound. Removing the clamp, he watched carefully- Nikki could have a bad reaction to the pain of blood flowing back into his ultra sensitive nipple, especially now. Nikki had his eyes closed, a dazed expression softening his features. As Tommy closed the ring with the pliers, the tiny skull glittered in the sunlight. 

“Wow. That’s fucking bad ass, dude!” he exclaimed. Nikki looked down his torso at the ring, his head spinning from the sudden release of the clamp. Sliding the lever so he could get out of the chair, Nikki paused in an uptight position until the disorientation faded. Holding Tommy’s hand, he got to his feet, where he put an arm around his love’s waist and made his way to a large mirror on the wall. A velvet swag hung around the mirror’s edges, framing them as they stood contemplating themselves. The ring on Nikki’s chest looked as if he’d been born with it, complementing his physique and his tattoos perfectly. 

Nikki leaned his head on Tommy’s shoulder again, looking not in the mirror but up at the man he loved. “’Til death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted elsewhere 2015-ish.


End file.
